1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a remote control model car, particularly to one installed with a braking ratio device able to automatically adjust a braking ratio between a front braking set and a rear braking set, for creating a time difference of braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional braking ratio device installed in the center of a remote control model car is provided with a fixing base 11, a braking disc 12 and a clamping member 13 installed at its two sides respectively. Each of the fixing bases 11 is provided with a shaft 111 installed at its front side. The braking disc 12 is set in the intermediate portion of the clamping member 13 and connected with each other, so that the braking disc 12 can be clamped by the clamping member 13 to stop whirling owing to an abrasion created between the braking disc and the clamping member 13, and the shaft 111 is simultaneously stopped rotating, achieving a braking purpose. Each of the fixing bases 11 is also provided with a brake connecting rod 112 that can be adjusted via two correspondingly installed adjusting bars 113 to relatively control a braking ratio for the front and the rear brake, so as to keep the remote control model car 10 able to smoothly control brakes while running on a bumpy road or a road in bad condition. In using, a user has to operate the adjusting bars 113 respectively to try to obtain a proper braking ratio for the front and the rear brake because the adjusting bars 113 are not connected with each other. However, as the user can merely carry out the operation by a hand's feeling, it is actually not easy to gain a congruous magnitude of adjustment for the brake connecting rods 112 respectively. As a result, the braking ratio is not adjusted so precisely that the remote control model car 10 can not obtain an excellent braking system to adapt to road condition. It is indeed bothering a user.